Fishsitting
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Sandraster1, in this one Marlin has to run errands and Nemo does not want to go. So, he stays home with Dory where she babysits him. How will Dory do at babysitting? Enjoy :)


Marlin has to go out today but doesn't want to leave Nemo at home alone with how young he is.

"Daaaaad, I don't want to go." says Nemo

"Well nemo i can't leave you home alone, it isnt safe. " says Marlin

"I can babysit if he doesnt want to go." says Dory

"Really Dory? Are you sure?" asks Marlin

"That would be so cool! Please Dad please. I will be good I promise." says Nemo

"...Alright but Dory is in charge what she says goes." says Marlin

"Sweet. Thanks dad." says Nemo, hugging him Marlin smiles and hugs back

"I will be back by dinner." says Marlin

"Alright." They say

Off Marlin goes, Nemo swims about happily.

"Woah someones excited." says Dory

"Yeah! I love spending time with dad but his outings is more chores so its really boring. I am glad I get to stay home with you Dory." says Nemo

"Aw. Me too, Nemo." says Dory, "So lets play a game."

"Okay!" says Nemo

"How about ooo! Hide and go seek! You go hide and i count and then after I find you, I will hide and you find me. It will be so much fun!" says Dory

"Alright! Close your eyes and count to ten!" says Nemo

Nemo swims off but not to far and waits for Dory to start counting and covering her eyes before he hides. She counts to ten and looks about, totally forgetting what she was doing.

"N-nemo? Oh no i lost him already! Nemo!" says Dory.

She starts looking for him everywhere hoping he isn't to far away. She finds him hiding behind some coral.

"Oh thank god you are okay." says Dory

"Yeah i am fine. Were playing hide and go seek remember?" asks Nemo

"Oh right! Duh forgot." says Dory

"How about we play something else?" asks Nemo

"Okay what do you want to play?" asks Dory

"How about tag?" asks Nemo

"Ooo sounds like fun!" says Dory

"Great because your it!" says Nemo

He tags her and swims off she laughs and goes after him then tags him.

"I think your more confused than I am Nemo because your it! Try to catch me!" says Dory

She swims but keeps a slower pace knowing that Nemo is younger than Marlin and should be gave a chance. He laughs giving her chase, it takes him longer but he does catch her. They play a few rounds until lunch time than Nemo has a race with her. She loves bonding with him and lets him win.

"I won!" says Nemo

"I see that you did awesome!" says Dory

"Hey did you let me win?" asks Nemo

"Maybe a little but thats okay maybe one day you will beat me for real." says Dory

"Yeah and I will get faster and faster!" says Nemo

"That's the spirit. Hungry? I can get us both food." says Dory

"Yeah!" says Nemo

"Great you wait at home and i will be right back. I am not going too far. I am a babysitter so i don't think i should leave you long." says Dory

"Okay, Dory." says Nemo

She smiles and swims off to do so, she comes back after a few minutes with something to eat. They eat up and start playing "red light green light" taking turns being the caller fish. They even have another race where Nemo talks Dory into not letting him win. He doesn't mind losing he just wants to have some fun with Dory, he really adores her. Soon he gets really tired and Dory helps him get home for a nap before dinner.

"Today was so much fun" says Nemo with a yawn

"Yeah it was" says Dory

"Thank you for today, Dory." says Nemo

"Not a problem Nemo, why not take a nap? Your dad will be home soon." says Dory

"Okay " says Nemo

It isn't long before he is out for a nap, Dory smiles and relaxes for a few minutes before Marlin comes home.

"I'm home! Hey Dory where is Nemo?" asks Marlin

"Welcome home. Oh he was tuckered out from playing all day so I helped him to bed for a nap before dinner." says Dory

"He wasn't any trouble was he?" asks Marlin

"Nah. He was really good, we had a lot of fun. Oh how was your day?" asks Dory

"It was alright kind of boring but I helped who I needed to and got everything done. I am glad everything went well, maybe you can do it again someday." says Marlin

"I would love to!" says Dory

"Great" says Marlin

Soon Nemo wakes up and is happy to tell his dad over dinner his adventures with Dory.

"It sounds like you had a great day." says Marlin

"I did! Can Dory babysit all the time?" asks Nemo

"I am sure that would be fine." says Marlin

"Yay" says Nemo

They smile and enjoy dinner together.

The End


End file.
